the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure Flora (Haruka Haruno)
Story When she was a little girl, Haruka wanted to be a princess like the princess of flowers from her favorite book. But boys of her class teased her, telling Haruka she won't be a princess even in a million years. Haruka ran away crying. Then prince Kanata showed up, and tell her she could achieve her dream; before he disappeared he gave her a dress-up key (a key looking like a princess-dress). At 13 years old, Haruka entered Noble Academy, a boarding school for ladies and gentlemen. There, she became friends with Minami Kaido and Kirara Amanogawa On the very first day, she also met Pafu and Aroma, who look like a little dog and a parrot, but who actually are fairies from hope kingdom. Aroma gives Haruka a flask of perfume in which she can put her dress up key, and transform into Pretty Cure Flora. Thus she can win the battle against a "Zetsuborg" , a demon of despair created from the dream of a mortal being. Zetsuborgs are demons created by the servants of Dyspear, a witch who conquered the throne of Hope kingdom (previously owned by Kanata's parents) and imprisoned dreams of inhabitants. Soon, Minami and Kirara find dress up keys too, and become Pretty Cure Mermaid and Pretty Cure Twinkle. They must fight zetsuborgs, and also find the nine missing dress-up keys. Their goal is to become "grand princesses", that's why they take lessons in arts and poise with the fairy Miss Siamour. Personality Haruka is an energetic, optimistic girl. She never gives up her dream even after hearing a breaking speech. Her long live dream is to be a princess, no matter how. She is called as such as a Pretty Cure, but will only effectively obtain her title when she'll become a grand princess. Trivia -She appears in ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''. -Her kingdom is part of Hope Kingdom, where she have the Flower Castle. -Haruka is a legacy character, a Pretty Cure Flora existed before her. -Prince Kanata seems to have a romantic interest in her. At the end, keys fell into slumber and Hope kingdom cannot communicate with our world any more. However Kanata states Haruke can meet him whenever she wants. If, when older, they get married, Haruka will become a princess by marriage in addition of being honorary. -The beginning of her story reminds of ''Revolutionary girl Utena; ''like Utena, child Haruka was given a trinket while crying, by a purple haired prince. But the story differs after: Utena decide to become a prince, by wearing boy uniform and protecting a female classmate in duels. Haruka become a princess with dress when grown up, but is still capable to fight. -She is not the first magical girl to also be a princess (Minky Momo, Sailor Moon, Majōkko Megu-chan, Vanilla Meilleure...). But she is of the few who become this, while becoming a magical girl. -Haruka seems the less likely girl to remain of a princess. Minami, the school representative, is perfectly poised and rich (and already nicknamed the school's princess); Kirara belongs to the new aristocracy that are stars due to being a model, and beautiful as princesses are. Later when Towa from Hope Kingdom joins in, she is the only one to effectively be a princess by birth. Haruka have modest origins (her parents have a Japanese confectionery), and she is very clumsy. She is also the one who have the most difficulties with lessons. But still: she is the Precure leader, and the most determined to be a princess. -The villain once tried to tempt her by transform her into her idol "Flowers princess". Everything was easy for her and she was told she have nothing to do. Haruka wake up from this dream, saying she does not want to be this kind of princess. -She manage to achieve the grand princess title, along with her three comrades. Still, she stay on earth, deciding to become "her own princess". Gallery Cure flora.png|Mode elegant flower Chara_01_B.jpg|Haruka in her civilian form Chara_01_C.jpg|Haruka in her school uniform. Florarosedress.png|Mode elegant rose Img_dress03.png|Mode elegant lys Chara_01_A.jpg|Mode Precure casual Img_dress04.png|Mode premium 01_slide09.jpg|Grand princess Category:Animated princesses Category:Anime and manga princesses Category:Enthusiast royalty Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Magic users princesses Category:Honorary princesses Category:Living princesses Category:Animated shows princesses Category:Badass princesses Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Super heroines